


Green-Eyed Pug

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy isn’t jealous by nature.He won’t hesitate to stake his claim if someone doesn’t get his lovers’ subtle and not so subtle clues, but besides that he trusts them entirely with his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aggressivelybisexualeggsy's prompt on tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> _182\. You’re jealous, aren’t you?_

Eggsy isn’t jealous by nature.

He won’t hesitate to stake his claim if someone doesn’t get his lovers’ subtle and not so subtle clues, but besides that, he trusts them entirely with his heart.

The problem however, is that there is no way to make JB understands that his lovers’ free time well, that time is _his_.

At least whenever he’s home, because of course he won’t complain about his lovers spoiling JB when he isn’t home.

It’s not even that he wants to be spoiled himself, he kind of already is anyway, but Harry and Merlin kind of lose their minds when there’s a dog around. It’s a wonder Mr Pickle ever died if he had the same treatment. Eggsy would have become a bloody immortal in his place, just to keep getting the royal canine treatment.

And okay, yes, Eggsy is definitely jealous of his own damn dog, but he’s been away from home for nearly a month, he would have loved to be welcomed back by his lovers instead of an empty house because Harry and Merlin have gone to the dog park with JB.

So it’s entirely possible that when they get back home, Eggsy is sulking on the sofa and evades Merlin and Harry’s attempt to kiss him hello. He doesn’t ignore JB’s enthusiastic welcome however, even if he’s only half-heartedly petting him in return for all the licking.

“Are you okay lad? Did something happened on the mission?”

They’re both frowning with worry, which is more than understandable. They are currently having some days off, but they should have been informed of anything going wrong for any of their agents.

He shakes his head in the negative, but it’s not enough to reassure them. Heedless of his protests, they sit down on the sofa, Harry with his feet on his lap and Merlin his head.

“What is it my dear?” It’s Harry asking this time, as he starts rubbing his feet while Merlin runs his fingers through his hair. Eggsy feels even more dumb now, but it wouldn’t do to keep them worrying.

“It’s nothing really… It’s just… Every time I come back from a mission you seem to be busy with JB… I’m just being stupid is all.”

Whatever they were expecting, it clearly isn’t this because they stare at him for the longest time before Merlin breaks the awkward silence that has fallen on them at Eggsy’s admission.

“So what you’re saying is that you’re… Jealous? Or is it that you feel we neglect you?”

That last possibility seems to be physically painful to his lovers and Eggsy is horrified that the idea would even cross their minds.

“What? No! I’m just being ridiculous and jealous of a bloody dog because I haven’t seen you for a month and… and I’ve missed you.”

“We’ve missed you too.”

This time, he doesn’t evade Merlin’s attempt to kiss him even if that position can't be comfortable for him to hold, all folded over Eggsy. And when Harry takes his hand to press his lips on his still tender knuckles, Eggsy entwine their fingers and refuses to let go.

“Let us take care of you now, dear boy.”


End file.
